


Name

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Names, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Teaching, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: A brother’s patient attempts to get his younger sister to say his name warms a mother’s heart.
Relationships: Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie
Kudos: 14





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to C. S. Lewis.

Susan and Edmund are in the backyard playing. Their dad is leading them on a wild chase about the yard. Susan cannot catch him because of his long, swift strides; and Ed, nearly two, trots far behind, grinning widely.

Watching her husband and children from the kitchen window, Mrs. Pevensie smiles lovingly and laughs to herself. Pausing in washing the dishes, she dries her sudsy hands with a towel. Peter offered to keep an eye on Lucy to allow her to finish working in the kitchen this morning; now she takes a moment to check on them.

Leaving the kitchen, she walks down the hall. She raises one brow as, before reaching the living room, she hears her oldest son say his name several times slowly. Curious, she peeks into room.

Lucy is sitting in the middle of the floor in the midst of a sea of bright colored blocks, each with a craved letter of the alphabet on each side (a gift from her talented grandfather). Peter is down with her, lying on his stomach, propped up by his elbows and arms. He shifts a block back and forth in his hands.

“Peter. Pe-ter. _Peter_ ,” the boy says, peering into his sister’s face. “Peter. Now you say it.”

Lucy gives him a huge toothless grin, gurgling happily, and reaches for the purple-colored block he holds. He moves his hand to the side.

“Not until you say my name: Peter.”

Lucy is not interested in a school lesson and starts to crawl after the retreating block.

The boy sits up and holds the block against his chest. “You can do it, Lucy. _Peter_.”

Mrs. Penevise smiles softly in amusement as Peter tries to “teach” Lucy to say his name.

Her daughter smiles again, reaching up a small arm and hand in a seemingly imploring manner towards the captive block.

“Say ‘Peter.’”

She starts to crawl towards him again.

“Peter.”

He waves the block slowly from side to side.

“Pe-ter.”

Lucy ignores him, her attention only on the single purple block she cannot reach. Something akin to a frown creeps over her face.

“You can say ‘Mama,’ ‘Dada,’ and Susan claims you’ve said ‘Su,’” Peter sighs a little unhappily.

“Mama!” Lucy repeats, her face brightening, and claps her hands.

Mrs. Penevise’s heart leaps.

“Peter. You can do it. Peter.”

Lucy makes a noise of protest as the block disappears behind her brother’s back.

“Please, Lucy. Peter.” He leans his head down to try to catch her eye.

Lucy’s small chubby face looks at him. Tears well up in her eyes, and she lets out a cry of displeasure. Peter winces and puts his free hand over his ear. He hates when Lucy cries. Quickly he brings forth the block. He is relieved when, on spotting the toy, Lucy’s cries fall silent. Two tears rolling down her face, she stares at the offered block and slowly reaches out for it with both hands. When her brother allows it to be taken, he is awarded with a joyful grin and a content gurgle.

“All right, _after_ we finish playing, I’ll teach you to say my name,” Peter declares, reaching for three blocks.

Lucy laughs in seeming agreement. He smiles widely.

Blinking back tears, and her heart bursting with love, Mrs. Penevise silently returns to the kitchen. “Peter,” she whispers.

THE END


End file.
